An Extra Bra (or three)
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: What happens when Beca attends a reunion with the Bellas in Chicago (Absolutely nothing to do with the name of the idiot from PP3) Originally written as a couple of hundred words of silliness and expanded into an Absolute smut-fest. Rated M for a definite reason. Please do not read if of a sensitive disposition. Bella Squared. Deleted and then reinstated by request. Incomplete...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This started as a little ramble for nothing that I shared with a couple of friends. I didn't expect to go anywhere with it, but one of my friends added a little to it that made it something more.**

Beca opened one eye carefully, adjusting to the brightness flooding though the crack in the curtain. Slowly she opened the other eye and began to focus on her surroundings. Her head throbbed painfully and as she brought her hand up to run through her tousled curls she saw the empty bottle of Tequila casually discarded amongst the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

It had been one hell of a night. She couldn't believe it had been five years since the Bellas won the Worlds and it was amazing to see all the girls again after so long, especially that one girl.

Beca allowed a grin to creep onto her face as she remembered back to last night …

* * *

 _As soon as she entered the room, she felt someone's eyes on her, and without looking she knew exactly who that someone was. Before she could turn to confirm her suspicions she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. She had winced a little, and yes, a grin split her face as that someone had screamed in ear "Bec! Becs! Oh my god it's so good to see you again! I've missed you!." With a small smack on her butt, the bubbly redhead disengaged and Beca's face became red as she mumbled "Hi Beale, good to see you too."_

 _Recovering slightly, she'd smirked, "And yes, I've missed you too, weirdo!"_

 _With a her trademark Megawatt smile, Chloe had taken her hand and together they walked to the other girls. The subtle interaction had not gone unnoticed an the awaiting Bellas were already whistling and catcalling. Not too unsubtly, Amy had screamed, "Finally - a BHLOE reunion!"_

 _Chloe had laughed as this, but Beca merely smirked and said, "Sure Amy, have sweet dreams about it."_

 _The redhead next to her had whispered in her ear, " Of course I've had lots of sweet dreams about it." Before Beca could respond, Chloe was laughing and walking away to the bar._

 _Blinking herself back to reality, she felt another pair of strong arms around her together with soft kisses on her neck. "What the fuck?" she thought, but when she turned around and looked up she was met with the beautiful green-greys eyes of the one and only Stacie Conrad. Stacie smiled at the reaction of the tiny DJ and held her only stronger in her arms. Bending to kiss the smaller brunette on the cheek she also was gone._

 _Beca thought 'What is this, Cuddle Beca Day or something?' Something tingled inside her and it wasn't the shot of Tequila she'd downed in her hotel room before coming down here._

 _She'd followed Chloe to the bar for a really strong drink. Taking a sip of her drink and looking around the room where all her girls were sitting and talking together she'd searched for another person who was not there. 'Strange,' she thought, 'Where's Posen?' And at that same moment she heard the familiar voice of Bree as if out of nowhere, she'd appeared to her left, "Hello hobbit, miss me?" Beca, had jumped, but then laughed and with a smirk, "Of course Posen, I've dreamed every night about you…"_

 _Aubrey had flushed red immediately and choked on her drink, but the Blonde recovered quickly and leaned in to whisper in the tiny DJ's ear, "If you only knew who was dreaming about you..."_

 _Again, like the other girls, Aubrey merely smiled and went to join Stacie, but this time coquettishly glancing over her shoulder at the stunned brunette._

 _The rest of the evening had passed pleasantly. It felt as if five years had never passed. Everybody was happy and they had made the promise to do this every year, with the usual regrets that they should have done it sooner. All of the girls had caught up with each other and regaling each other of tales of their current lives. It seemed that most of the girls knew this already and Beca had felt regret at being out of the loop for so long, but was more than happy to catch up. It came as no surprise to hear that Jessica and Ashley were still living together and were working as Disney princesses in Disney World. CR and Lilly had opened a music school together, Flo was helping children in South America, Amy had married Bumper (How had she missed that?) and they were running a big party company together._

 _Emily was now a fairly successful singer songwriter and of course, Beca didn't have to tell the others that she had pursued her dream – it seemed they all knew more about her than she did!_

 _It came as no surprise to find out that Stacie had continued her science degree, but what did surprise her was that she was now working in a big research institute just 20 minutes away from where Beca lived. Of course, Aubrey had eventually left the Retreat and had now opened her own Retreat in New York State. Chloe had followed her dream too for a number of years dancing exotically, and she lived with her best friend in New York._

 _They'd decided on Chicaco as a central venue for their reunion and were all booked in for 3 days, so they'd agreed to explore the big city tomorrow._

* * *

Her thoughts drifted as her eyes scanned back to the pile of discarded clothing. The grin turned to a frown as she noticed the second bra and then the third..."I know I'm messy," she thought, "but I'm sure I didn't bring a yellow bra with me, and I certainly don't have a black thong. 'Maybe I'm in the wrong room, or this could be a stupid Amy prank...'

The thought was interrupted as she saw a long, smooth leg stretch out from under the duvet, a long, smooth leg that certainly wasn't hers. Just as her mind was attempting to process the extra leg and trying to piece the information together, the ensuite door opened. A naked vision of red- haired beauty stood before her and Beca blinked as the duvet moved next to her, and the most stunning brunette emerged from under the covers, biting her lip sexily, before glancing across at the unclothed redhead, slowly advancing towards them.

Stacie's arm slid towards the small brunette and stroked a fingernail down Beca's spine, "Morning Baby, ready for round 2?"...

'Whoa what is this?' She remembered clearly the events of last night, right up until going up to bed, but couldn't picture in her mind the events leading up to a very naked Stacie and Chloe in her bedroom…

"Er, hi guys – erm, why are you here in my room and er… naked?"

She suddenly felt very naïve and silly for asking, and as she felt a familiarly pleasant tingle between her thighs at just why they were there, she heard an all-too familiar voice from behind the redhead still standing in the en suite door.

"But sweetie I think you'll find that you too are naked and you didn't seem to mind last night". As Aubrey stepped past the Chloe, trailing a finger nail slowly over the redhead's naked butt, causing her to grin and shiver, Beca glanced under her covers and went bright red.

Before she could answer she was pushed back down onto the bed and three pairs of soft lips where on here. In between probing kisses to her own lips, Beca managed to mumble, "Did we do something last night?" She was blushing a scarlet red as she asked this. The other 3 girls laughed at the blushing and still very naked, tiny DJ.

"Oh baby you are so cute when you are blushing," said Chloe as she slithered her lithe naked body over the brunette and enveloped a firm nipple between her lips. As Chloe sucked, muscle memory came flooding back and she recalled the Tequila-fueled mini after party with the three gorgeous Bellas in her hotel room with growing vivid clarity. As Chloe played with her nipple she felt hot wetness pooling between her spreading legs.

"Oh Baby, this has been my fantasy for years, and I'm not ready to let you go again," Aubrey breathed as she crawled between Beca's legs and flicked her tongue out to taste her.

Beca threw her head back, in ecstacy as the electric touch of Aubrey's tongue rippled through her core, causing Stacie to pout as she lost contact with the shorter brunette's lips.

Any confusion Beca might have felt had now dissolved as she moaned and reached out a hand to pull the redhead still teasing her nipples up towards her, she pulled Chloe into a heated kiss, shooting a sideways glance towards Stacie, whose hand had slipped between her own legs as she watched the amazing sight before her.

Beca kissed Chloe deeper and spread her legs wider as her hand snaked under the redhead, looking for her prize.

Now THIS was definitely NOT the reunion she had expected…

 **A/N2 I may continue - what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I haven't written anything for a while, and I got kick-started by receiving a belated review, and I was bored, so...**

 **(let me know if you like it or not)**

 **WARNING - EXTREME FILTH AHEAD...**

Beca's hand was halted in it's progress along the inside of the redhead's thigh as an electric shock pulsed through her body with the dual sensation of Stacie's teeth around her nipple and Aubrey's tongue on her clit. She knew she was completely liquid and when she looked down, she could see Aubrey's chin glistening and couldn't help but feel even more turned on by the look in those blue eyes as the blonde looked back up at her.

Chloe, desperate to feel Beca's fingers on her, and indeed in her, had reluctantly accepted that the shorter brunette was in no state to reciprocate any attention and had crawled around the bed to latch her own tongue onto her other nipple. She kissed and sucked hungrily, smiling at how hard it had become. She looked across at Stacie, who was administering such lavish attention on the other nipple and the brunette, sweeping her hair from her face, broke off from the nipple and leaned over towards the redhead. Chloe knew instinctively what Stacie wanted and met her half way. They fluttered their lips together as their hands took over what their mouths were doing seconds earlier and tongues slid together as fingers teased Beca's nipples.

They kissed hungrily right there across Beca's chest, blocking the brunette's view of Aubrey's oral ministrations, but the view was just as sexy. She couldn't believe how hot the pair of them looked. She couldn't believe that she didn't feel the slightest pang of jealousy that it was Stacie kissing Chloe and not her. They were fully involved in their kiss, but they had not once lost contact with Beca's body.

She was in ecstasy overdrive. The sight of the two sexy girls in front of her kissing like that, their fingers teasing her nipples and what the blonde was doing to her between her legs…she felt like her core was on fire, and in oh such a good way. She threw her head back into the pillow and moaned, her hands grabbing handfuls of bedding as she felt the first orgasm flood through her.

Aubrey was squirming as she licked at Beca's clit. Her own core was on fire, and she knew she was as wet, if not wetter than the brunette as the taste of her was driving her wild. She licked hungrily and then felt herself convulse as Beca's orgasm rippled through the tiny brunette. She'd never come without touching herself or being touched, before, but the sound of Beca's moans and the sudden rush of wetness between her legs had sent convulsions of ecstasy through the blonde's body and she could feel wetness trickling down her thighs as the pulses throbbed between her own legs over and over again.

Beca was incoherent as Aubrey licked and sucked at the lips between her legs, eager to drink and taste every last drop of her. Chloe and Stacie had broken apart and were now alternately kissing Beca and each other, three sets of lips meshing together.

Both girls had a hand between their own legs and Stacie had three fingers inside herself as she swirled her tongue over Beca's, colliding with Chloe's tongue in the process. A three-way kiss wasn't the easiest, but they were managing perfectly.

"Hey this isn't fair, any room for me?" Aubrey pouted as she crawled up the bed

Chloe smiled and leaned over to kiss her roommate full on the lips. She pulled her hand from between her legs and took hold of the blonde's face with both hands, kissing her deeply and then licking the sides of her mouth and chin, tasting Beca's juices. As Chloe licked her chin, Aubrey's head moved to the side and she sucked one of the redhead's fingers into her mouth, moaning appreciatively as she tasted a different nectar. The feel of Aubrey's mouth on her finger and the taste of Beca on her friend's face was driving the redhead crazy. The smell of arousal was heavy in the air and she was desperate to come.

Stacie, seeing that Aubrey had detached, snaked her way down Beca's body, rotating her body and kissing the brunette's stomach and hips as she went. As she kissed just above the tiny DJ's mound, she felt a hand snaking along her inner thigh, and just as she flicked her tongue along Beca's inner lips, she felt the same sensation on her own.

Beca, having recovered slightly from her throbbing orgasm being presented with the sight of Stacie's neatly trimmed mound as the taller brunette had repositioned herself between her legs, had snaked a hand along the deliciously toned thighs and then pulled her towards her. Stacie's lips were glistening and open, and as Beca pulled her closer to her face, she could smell the sexy musky scent of her. She flicked a tongue out and tasted the leggy girl's wetness, just as she felt a tongue on her own. Her tongue plunged inside the gorgeous brunette and her nose tickled through the sparse hairs above her clit. She took a moment to breathe in deeply of her scent, before swirling her tongue around and around inside those deliciously wet lips. She licked deep, taking in as much of her as she could taste, alternating between gentle sucks on Stacie's swollen clit and long, languid licks between her slick labia.

For her own part, having been licked almost completely dry by the older blonde, who was currently kissing Chloe deeply with three fingers buried deep inside the redhead, Beca was completely dripping again. She could feel her juices trickling down between her ass cheeks as she opened her legs further to allow Stacie better access.

She whimpered as she felt Stacie's tongue on the tight bud between her ass cheeks and then groaned as she felt the other girl's tongue stiffen and then push against the tight hole. This wasn't a sensation she'd felt before and she momentarily stopped licking the taller brunette as she felt Stacie's' tongue swirling around where she'd never felt a tongue before. She bit her lip as she felt her lick down between her labia again and then gasped as she felt Stacie pushing a finger inside her ass. She breathed out and then pushed her tongue back inside the taller brunette as she wriggled under the sensations of Stacie's finger and tongue.

Stacie was getting wetter under Beca's touch and groaned with both the taste of the shorter girl and the feeling of the girl's exploring tongue between her legs. She pushed her finger deep inside Beca's ass and then licked deeply inside her molten core, grinding herself onto Beca's face and coming hard with a shudder.

Whether it was the sheer pleasure of making Stacie come undone or the feeling of the brunette's finger inside her most intimate area, or both, but Beca came for the second time, just as Stacie filled her tongue with her liquid ambrosia. They shuddered simultaneously and then languidly licked each other as they came down, Stacie gently flicking Beca's clit and Beca kissing her lips and inner thigh.

Chloe, hearing the moans and groans of the two brunette's tilted her head, as Aubrey fluttered kisses over her neck and collar bone and gazed at the sexy sight of the 69 in front of her. She soaked Aubrey's hand as the three fingers worked their magic inside her and made her come undone. She couldn't stay upright any longer and sank onto the bed.

Aubrey sucked the delicious nectar off her fingers and looked hungrily down towards the glistening, naked body of the long-legged orgasmic brunette who was now looking up at her with desire in her eyes. She beckoned with her finger to the blonde, who crawled down between Stacie's legs. With her ass in the air, she inched her face towards the brunette's core and just as she flicked her tongue over the glistening clit before her, she felt hot breath on her own, and glanced behind to see Beca's face between her thighs. Looking around, and gasping as he felt the brunette's tongue slip over her throbbing labia, she saw that Chloe had positioned herself over Stacie's face and that she in turn had spread Beca's legs and had begun trailing kisses all over her inner thighs.

Turning her attention back to Stacie and taking her clit between her teeth, she fleeting thought that they might just be a little late for breakfast…

...or brunch

...or lunch

...heck, they might not even make it for Dinner...

 **A/N2 Think I might need a Cold Shower and perhaps go read some Tolstoy or something ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **So, it's been a while - to be honest I've just been far too busy to write anything just recently, but I found an hour spare this morning.**

 **This is a slight departure and well, it's just me having a bit of fun...**

Jessica's eyes opened. All thoughts of any more sleep now finally gone with that last orgasmic moan. These hotel walls were painfully thin – especially when you had a couple (or more?) of horny Bellas sleeping next door. Despite the noise, she found she was just a little bit turned on by the sounds that were coming from the room next door and she was sure she'd heard at least three distinctly different orgasmic moans.

"How many of them do you think are in there?" Jess rolled over and looked her bedmate directly in the eye - her eyebrow quirked up in questioning, as a loose curl, flopped over her eye. She blew it away with the corner of her mouth and questioned again, "Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I said," the blonde girl reiterated, wrinkling her forehead, "How many of them do you think are in there?"

The brunette was struggling to pay attention as her eye was drawn to Jessica's exquisite collar bone – the way her loose blonde curls tumbled down over it, and, more alluringly, the fact that the loose cotton sheet was no longer wrapped around those shoulders, and Jess's delightful bedtime habit of sleeping naked meant that her pert breasts were now at eye level with Ashley. It was very, very difficult to concentrate on what the blonde was saying and she licked her lips as her breath obviously reached a nipple, which had started stiffening.

Jess looked at Ash, at her glossy half sleepy expression and realised with a glance down where the brunette's attention truly was. She bit her lip and giggled. "Baby, if you can just stop staring at my tits, I just asked you a question…"

Ashley blinked and then looked straight at Jessica – the blonde never used such coarse language to describe parts of her anatomy – she was strictly a 'boobs' girl, in terms of describing those perfect round orbs adorning the front of her equisite form. "Well how can I help it? Your **tits** are just so perfect." She leaned in and sucked a nipple into her mouth, making the blonde gasp. "What were you saying again?" she managed, curling her tongue tantalisingly over the stiffened nipple and licking her lips.

Jessica moaned and closed her eyes as the brunette closed her lips around the nipple and sucked again, this time gently clamping her teeth around and pulling. The blonde threw her head back, moaning again as she allowed the other girl to roll on top of her settle her back down onto the pillows. "I…oh my god..um.." The brunette had rolled her leg over Jessica's thigh and the blonde could feel Ashley's hot core pressing against her – her hot, **damp** core pressing against her through her thin cotton sleep shorts. She murmoured incoherently as the brunette slowly ground herself against her thigh, switching her attention to Jessica's other nipple. The sensation of Ashleys' tongue on her nipple was causing her own core to turn molten. The fact that she was already naked made it all the more apparent. She was desperate to touch herself, or for her lover's hands to do it for her, but her legs were pinned. Even being able to open her legs and wriggle a little would have been something, but as she was, she was left in beautiful deperation. Her arousal was exquisite.

Ashley began to kiss up from her breasts, tracing her tongue over her collar bone, and then her chin, before reaching Jessica's lips. She shifted her position so she could run a hand up the inside of the blonde's thigh. The instant she was unpinned, Jessica's legs spread wide, making Ashley smile as she kissed her. Their lips met with a hunger and passion they'd both been building towards and their tongues made no time to mesh together – each girl hungry and eager to explore the other's mouth. Ash wasted no time in teasing and her hand went straight between Jessica's legs. She momentarily wondered when Jessica had waxed herself smooth again as her fingers slipped through the blonde's folds causing the girl beneath her to gasp. She plunged two fingers deep inside and kissed her hard.

Keeping her fingers inside the blonde and rubbing against her clit with her thumb, Ashley slowly kissed her way down from Jessica's face, pushing into the blonde's sopping and kissed over her breasts, onto her navel and then lower…

She could smell the musky sweet aroma of Jessica's arousal and paused to slip her fingers out and then suck them into her mouth to taste. The blonde looked down and moaned in approval at the sight of her lover taking her fingers coated with her juices into her mouth. She watched as Ashley leaned forward to flick her tongue over her clit and then stiffened it to push inside her.

Ashley moaned with her own arousal as she tasted her girlfriend and then licked the whole length of the blondes slick folds before pushing her tongue deep back into her. Jessica's back arched off the bed as she pushed herself onto Ashley's face, and then she literally screamed in pleasure as the brunette's thumb found her clit.

She came. Hard.

"So, what were you saying?" Ash grinned as she crawled back up the bed, back over the post-orgasmic blonde and kissed her gently on the lips, Jessica's tongue sleepily flicking over her lips to taste herself.

Her eyes blinked open. "I have no idea," Jess responded, rolling over and pinning the brunette to the bed "but I do know you haven't come yet. So we need to do something about that!" …


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stood staring into the bathroom mirror, her hands gripping the edge of the basin as she leaned in and stared at her face. She blinked twice and shook her head at herself. Her lips curled into a smirk that shifted into a grimace as she processed what had just happened. What HAD just happened? Had she really just had...sex with three gorgeous girls? Three of her best friends?

She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

"Beca, you OK Baby?"

She winced at the endearment. OK, in the moment, in the fairly overwhelming moment, with three naked, super hot females giving her every possible attention, she'd let it ride, but she wasn't really a "baby" person. Glancing in the direction of the voice, she replied

"Yeah Chlo. I er, I'm just gonna get a shower. For some reason I'm really tired and I need to wake up".

"You want help?"

Stacie had obviously joined the redhead at the door and she could quite easily picture the tall brunette slidiing a hand up the redhead's naked back as they stood there, in an almost predatory fashion.

"As much as I'd love that, I think we need to go and join the others for breakfast," Beca called through the door.

She looked at her reflection again, noting the several love bites around her neck, her collar, her chest and...on her left boob (that must have been Stacie)

"Why don't you guys go and get showered and I'll see you down there?"

"Oh, OK."

She could hear the sound of disappointment in Chloe's voice and bit her lip as she listened to the sounds of the three girls grabbing their stuff together and the door opening and closing. That was quick. She had a vision of the three of them scuttling across the corridor clutching their clothes to their half-naked bodies as they hurried to their rooms. Or was that room?...

* * *

 _10pm, The night before, Evening in full swing_

 _..._

 _"So, I knew you guys lived together? but you're saying it's *hic* more than just like *hic* room mates?"_

 _Stacie giggled at the ever so slightly tipsy smaller brunette and ran a hand up her thigh as she snuggled in closer on Becas's right hand side, pressing her chest into her and resting her chin on Beca's shoulder. Together they both looked at Chloe and Aubrey, sitting as close as they could together without actually being sat on top of each turn, they were also sitting very close to Beca. Chloe turned to Aubrey and taking her chin in her hand pulled her close for a kiss. A kiss that deepened as the other girls watched. Breaking apart, Aubrey looked at Beca a little sheepishly and took a swig of her glass of wine. "Oh, it's definitely a little more than room mates..."_

...

 _11.00pm - The dance floor_

 _Stacie is grinding with Chloe, as Beca and Aubrey watch on, swaying to the music._

 _"Stopped hiccupping yet, Beca?"_

 _Beca turned to look at Aubrey, "Um..*hic* Nope?" causing the blonde to erupt in a fit of giggles. "You are so cute when you're drunk, Beca"_

 _"That's what Stacie keeps telling me *hic* Dammit!" Aubrey giggled again and cuddled the shorter brunette._

 _"What's going on here? I know I'm a little drunk here, but you seem to be *hic* rather cuddly while your - girlfriend?" She gestured over to the two ex-Bellas dancing up close and personal, "is grinding up against Stacie."_

 _She didn't say anything as Stacie broke away from Chloe and then led her by the hand over to Beca and Aubrey. The taller brunette leaned in and gave Aubrey a deep kiss, leaving Beca completely confused, as Chloe wrapped her arms around the shorter Brunette._

 _"Chloe?"_

 _The redhead smiles. "It's complicated Becs."_

 _"You're telling me! So who's seeing who? Exactly?"_

 _..._

 _11.30pm A quiet booth_

 _"...And Stacie comes to stay with us every other weekend," explains Aubrey_

 _Beca, finally having stopped hiccupping gestures to Chloe and Aubrey "so, to get this clear, you two are, um "together"?_

 _"Yes," replies Chloe._

 _"And you two are together?" Beca gestures to Aubrey and Stacie_

 _"Yes."_

 _Stacie wraps her arm around Chloe as Chloe smiles warmly at Beca, "And we're together," the tall brunette purrs, kissing the redhead tenderly on the cheek. "It's hard work what with the distance, and the inevitable jet lag, but it's worth it."_

Beca took another drink of her beer, her head a little fuzzy. She's sure that she should be feeling a little hurt that Chloe is romantically involved with someone that isn't her. And even more so, that it's more than someone, but the warmth and love she's feeling from the three girls coupled with the alcohol seems to be suppressing that feeling.

"I do miss them insanely when I'm back in LA, and to be honest, I get a little jealous that I have to sleep alone, but we skype all the time to talk and um -" Stacie gets cut off by Aubrey

"Let's just say that she doesn't miss out in getting off, if you know what I mean?"

"Aubrey!" Beca sits wide eyed looking at all three of them.

"Oh come on Becs, you can't say you're not just the teensiest little bit turned on by the thought of naked three way skipping?" Chloe purred

Stacie leaned in and whispered huskily into Beca's ear, "It would be even more fun with four..."

Whether it was the closeness of her breath in her ear, the huskiness of Stacie's whisper, the suggestion, or all three, but Beca shivered and felt a heat between her legs.

"I need another beer - how about you guys?" Beca stood up suddenly and started making her way to the bar.

"Same again please Becs," Chloe replied sweetly as the others nodded in agreement.

"Right. Cool. OK, I'll be right back. Behave yourselves, OK?" The small brunette, her face a little flushed, made her way over to the bar where Jessica and Ashley were giggling away at something Emily had just said.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Aubrey once Beca was out of earshot.

"I want her," breathed Stacie.

Aubrey's eyebrows raised. "Wow, I mean that sounds a little predatory. Chloe?"

"You know how I feel about her, Bree. I want her too. Might all this be a bit too much though? What do you think?"

"I want her too. I know we've got enough love to share."

Stacie squealed and jumped onto Aubrey's lap, "We do. I do. I've got so much love. And what I really want to do right now is to.." She leaned in to Aubrey's ear and whispered.

"What do you want to do?" Beca reappears with their drinks, plus a round of shots.

"That was quick," Stacie says, snuggling deeper into Aubrey.

"Well, you know - I'm a super-hot Music producer, I never have to wait at the bar. So what do you want to do?"

Aubrey beckons her close, "Stacie wants to.." and then she whispers the rest in her ear so that Beca can hear her.

"Oh my god!" Beca reaches for the shots and one by one downs all four of them. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she headed back to the bar. "I think we need more shots"

"Oh my god Aubrey, don't keep me out of this, what did you tell her Stacie had said?" Chloe questions.

"She told Beca that I want to go down on her while Aubrey sits on her face," Stacie said matter of factly before Aubrey could answer.

"Oh. Well that's kind of hot. Very hot." Chloe gulped her wine. "And what would I be doing while you three were.."

"Oh, you'd be occupied with parts of Beca's ample anatomy," Stacie replied, squeezing her own breasts for emphasis. "Or, you know," she wiggled her hips, "There'd be parts of me you could get at too..."

Chloe sank the rest of her wine and jumped up. "I'm going to help Beca!"

Aubrey giggled and kissed Stacie, "You are so naughty Stacie."

"Don't you like my thoughts?"

"Oh I like them. I like them a lot. We need to be sure she wants it too though. She's getting more and more drunk and I don't want her..."

"Yeah, I know baby." Stacie kissed Aubrey gently. "I don't see her running away though..."

They both glanced at the bar where Chloe and Beca were standing talking as they collected more shots.

"You OK Becs? Have we scared you?"

"Scared me? Um. No. Not scared me, No." Beca looked at the floor and then up at Chloe. "Did you hear?"

"Yes."

"And, um...do you want to do those things?"

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes. With you. And them. Us. All four of us. Together."

"Oh wow. Together? All of us?"

"Yes." Chloe giggled and reached out for Beca's hand and their fingers interlaced automatically"

"Um how would that work?"

Chloe leaned in to Beca's ear and whispered exaclty how that would work.

"Oh god." Beca drank one of the shots.

"So you see, no one is left out," Chloe added, reaching past Beca to take one of the shots and down it. "i think we need to take these back so Bree and Stace can catch up a little."

Beca carried the remaining shots back to their table to find Stacie and Aubrey sitting with their foreheads close together, smiling at each other.

"Hey"

Beca set the drinks down and the four of them sat down again, Aubrey and Stacie downing their drinks together...

 _..._

 _1.30am The Elevator_

"...My room. It's bigger, come on."

"You're sure about this Becs?" Stacie asked running her hand up Beca's arm, fingers brushing her breasts.

"Yesh. Yes. I'm shure."

"You're drunk. We're not going to take advantage of you," Aubrey said tenderly.

"Oh come on. We're all drunk. And is if that's not what you've been wanting all night," Beca replied.

They stumbled out of the elevator and across the hall to Beca's Suite.

"This is me."

The four girls stopped at Beca's door as she swiped her card and the door clicked open.

"Come on. I WANT you to take advantage of me..."

...

 **A/N So... I had a bit of a moment and deleted this whole story eari** **er, but I've had a rethink and wanted to see if I could turn it away from being just a pure smut-fest. Let me know what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you guys go and get showered and I'll see you down there?"

Beca rotated her head a few time and stuck her tongue out at herself in the mirror. After the rush of what had happened in her bed just a short while ago had abated, the killer tequila headache had started flooding into her consciousness. She groaned and turned to the shower, setting it to hot and climbing in.

She stayed in the shower for a lot longer than she'd originally intended as she enjoyed the soothing fire of the hot water jets on her body, and the pounding on her head allowing it to clear a little. It gave her some time to process what had happened last night, and to an even greater extent, this morning. There was no doubt about it - it had been incredibly hot and very, very enjoyable. She'd never experienced anything like it before, and was most sure that she wanted to experience it again, but there most definitely had to be a few conversations. Maybe a lot of conversations. There was so much to process. First things first though - she had to go get dressed and join the girls downstairs (that is, if they were still there) and get some breakfast. Oh, and maybe pop an Ibuprofen or two...

Breakfast was an interesting affair. The girls were indeed all still down there. She'd got more than a few knowing glances from the other Bellas, notably Ashley and Jessica, who'd been next door last night. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had been sitting together and looked up with a little relief when Beca had appeared. They'd all thought, after being unceremoniously ousted from Beca's room earlier, that maybe she had panicked and bolted. Beca had given them a small smile and sat down with Amy who'd broken the tension, uncharacteristically avoiding what Beca had feared she'd launch into and instead discussing what their plans were for the day. The three women had been more than a little disappointed that she hadn't sat with them, to say the least. They all knew though that there was a lot of talking to come.

Back on track, the Bellas were going to explore Chicago and grab a spot of lunch together before going back to the hotel to change for dinner. Beca had been well and truly been monoploised by the amorous advances of Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey last night (not that she had overly complained) but she had a lot of making up to do for being out of the Bella loop for the past 5 years and fully intended on catching up with the other girls. Beca spent the day flitting between Emily, Amy, Jessica and Ashley catching up with what she'd missed. They'd all noticed what had gone on last night, but they'd not teased her about it, instead waiting until the subject was mentioned. Surprisingly she'd got more out of Emily. Emily was fully aware of what was going on with the trio in question. The tall brunette talked a lot with Stacie since she graduated and Stacie was very open with her. It wasn't a secret that they shared a love triangle.

"So does everyone know about it?" Beca had asked

"Yeah. Oh Beca - you've been so out of the loop. I've missed you - we've all missed you. I hadn't realised that some of us have missed you that much though," she said with a wink. "I er, I noticed you going upstairs with them last night. They were all over you. Is this why you're asking so much about them?"

"Yeah, no, I - -I'm just interested in how they make it work. I can't believe I've missed all this."

"Well, you'll need to talk to them really, but from what Stacie's told me -"

"- I really can't believe she talks to you about this stuff - "

"- I know right! But anyway," Emily gushed, "She told me that Aubrey and Chloe had got together properly after they moved to New York, but Stacie hadn't known. She'd always had a big thing for Aubrey - you knew that right?" Beca nodded. "But what we didn't know is that she kinda had a thing for Chloe too. The first time she'd gone out to stay with them in New York, she found out that they were together. Long story short, it wasn't a happy - ooh we all love each other and want to be together kind of thing - there were quite a few hurt feelings and a lot of confused feelings on Stacie's side. Lots of crying too, she told me. She's never told me just how it happened, but it wasn't sudden. She ended up spending time with Aubrey and then with Chloe, independently before they ended up in the er, love triangle they find themselves in today."

"OK, I think I can see how that kind of thing could happen," Beca had mused. "Isn't there a bit of jealousy there? I mean, Aubrey and Chloe are together all the time and Stacie is across the country from them."

"She tells me not, but I reckon there must be. How could there not be?"

That gave Beca a lot to think on. There wasn't an awful lot of time to have an even deeper conversation, because it was quite hard to have a conversation like that whilst sight seeing with her friends and they were constantly being urged to catch up and rejoin the group. She didn't miss either, the meaningful glances from Chloe, the quirked eyebrow looks from Stacie, or the smiles from Aubrey. They were all disappointed that they didn't have the chance to hang with her, but Beca had felt guilty for not talking with the other Bellas last night and was determined to spend time with them, catching up.

Over the next two days, Beca had talked a lot with all of the other girls. She'd expressed her delight over Ashley and Jessica's engagement and also voiced her extreme apologies for missing their party and well, just about everything. Of course Jess and Ash knew all about the Love Trio and whilst they thought it odd at first, talked about it most acceptingly. Jess had admitted to Beca that she was sure that Stacie was more that a little jealous that she couldn't be with them all the time, but that she hid it well.

Of course Beca had indeed found herself talking with Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey - how could she not?, but they hadn't replicated those antics of the first night. It was as if they skirted around the subject of lust, and their relationships and Beca found herself wondering just what had gone on - was she just their toy?

It was the final night of their stay, and they'd all retired sensibly to their rooms after dinner, knowing they had to be up earlier to catch their flights home, promising they'd say goodbye properly tomorrow.

Beca had gone back up her room on her own and was just packing up the last of her things when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and sure enough there were the three girls. Beca bit her lip " I didn't think you were going to come."

Chloe grinned. "How could we not?"

"Well, I was starting to wonder..."

"Can we come in?" Aubrey asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well I got a lot of of positive feedback on the last couple of chapters, which was very encouraging. It sounds like you guys are liking it.**

 **If you follow my other stuff, you'll know that I don't write epics, so here's another short chapter before the Bellas fly back home.**

Beca opened the door wide and gestured for them to come in. It looked a little ridiculous as they filed in to the room, feeling a little like naughty schoolgirls being led into the Principal's office. The small brunette felt a little self conscious holding the door as they walked in, all three of them flashing her a warm smile as they passed her. Stacie, last in let her hand trail over Beca's rear as she came in, looking back over her shoulder with a mischevious glint in her eye.

All four knew quite well the situation the last time they were altogether here in this room and Beca shot a glance to the corner where she'd first caught sight of the pile of underwear. She let out an almost inaudible half chuckle.

"So..." she gestured wide with her arms to the group, who'd sat on her bed. Again, it felt a little like the Principal addressing the troupe a trouble-making students. She moved to sit on the comfortable chair facing the bed. "I guess we haven't talked about what happened on Friday." She said, pointedly looking at Chloe and sighing. "What happened on friday?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Aubrey spoke first causing the small brunette to turn to the blonde, "Beca, I want you to know," she said, pausing to reach out and take Stacie's hand on her left, and Chloe's hand on the right, "We want you to know that what happened on Friday was..erm, it was..."

"I think what the gorgeous and usually articulate Bree is trying to say Beca, is that it was beautiful," Stacie took over. "It was hot, yes. Sexy as fuck and mind-glowingly orgasmic, but it was beautiful, it was special it was - "

"A bit weird?" Interjected Beca, biting her lower lip and glancing between the three.

Chloe smiled warmly, "No Bec, not weird."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "What, four good friends, drunk, naked and getting sweaty in bed together isn't a little weird?"

"Well you never complained when we were in college..."

Stacie snapped her head round at Chloe, her eyes wide open in disbelief, "You never.."

"We might have been in bed together drunk, but never naked," replied Beca lightly.

"You might not have been," the beautiful redhead replied coyly to splutters from the shorter Brunette.

"What, really?"

"You always were the one to sleep in - I love to sleep naked, I was just always up first, you know?"

"Well, that's.. That's not the point. We four," Beca gestured to them with her hands, "We four haven't been in to bed naked before, I never even seen Aubrey in her underwear.."

"Did you like it?" Asked Aubrey

"What, seeing you naked?"

"No not that, well, yes that too, but I mean, what we did together on friday night?" Aubrey asked gently, "Did you like it?" She squeezed Chloe's and Stacie's hands as they looked to Beca.

"I... I guess..."

Chloe smiled and jumped up to squash herself next to Beca, wrapping her arms around her. "We did too Becs. So much."

Beca turned to look at her with a half-smile. "The one thing I can't get out of my head though - I know so much more about you guys - your relationship now. I just..."

"What Beca?" Asked Chloe gently.

"Was I... Was I a toy? Was I someone else to have a bit more fun with?" Her tone wasn't hurt, it wasn't upset. She was genuinely curious.

"No!" Stacie and Aubrey shouted in Unison, the taller brunette jumped up and squashed next to Beca. "No Becs, that's not what you were, that's not what you are to us. She took hold of Beca's hand. "Um, could we all go sit back on the bed, cos I think this chair might collapse." She grinned a toothy smile at Beca and the three of them got up and onto the bed, Beca sitting between Stacie and Chloe, with Aubrey next to the redhead.

"No Becs," Chloe carried on, "Not a toy. Not at all. Oh god it's complicated."

"You're telling me," Beca sighed out.

Chloe smiled, and Stacie squeezed up to her, resting her head on the smaller brunette's shoulder.

"No, you're telling me. Like... telling, telling me?" Beca looked to Chloe.

"We will," Aubrey said from behind her. "We will, but not tonight. Tonight we just wanted to know if you were freaked out, I guess. We really haven't had a proper chance to talk away from the ladies and...well, we were running out of time. Chloe and I are heading back to New York in the morning, and we couldn't bear to leave things hanging in the air. Not when we've got you back in our lives again."

"We have got you back again haven't we?" Chloe asked, her eyes full of hope."

"Yeah. Yeah, you've got me back, but..."

"We need to talk about this kind of separately, you know, in a one to one maybe? I'm only a few minutes from your place - I was hoping we could maybe spend some time together, now we know," said Stacie looking to Beca warmly.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I've really missed you guys you know?"

"Yeah we could tell," laughed Stacie, raising an eyebrow, "I never knew you could lick pu-"

"Stacie!" Admonished Aubrey, hitting her arm playfully, "This isn't the time."

"Sorry Bree, she laughed, turning to Beca and mouthing "Not, sorry" with a wink.

"We've missed you too Beca. Five years!" Pouted Chloe

"Yeah, look. I explained about all that," Beca replied, looking apologetic and a little sad. "I've been a jerk. You guys mean so much to me. Not just you three, but Jessica, Ashley, Amy, all of you. I shouldn't have lost myself in work. I shouldn't have shut you all out."

"No, you shouldn't have Beca," said Aubrey gently, "It's OK though. You have all our numbers now - and you're back in the Group chat. We're not going to let you go anywhere." That last was said with the three of them, rather than the Bella group in general implied. It was almost predatory, but said with love and warmth.

"It's getting late," said Aubrey getting up from the bed. "We should get some sleep before tomorrow."

"I guess," said Beca getting up too. Chloe and Stacie joined them.

"Oh Becs." Chloe pulled Beca tight in a crushing embrace. "I really have missed you." She released her and then kissed her softly on the cheek.

Aubrey was next with the hug, which Beca returned as warmly. Considering what they'd done together a few nights previously, it was as if there wasn't a personal space boundary any more -not after it had been flattened by an all out battery assault. Stacie was last, and Stacie being Stacie couldn't resist squeezing Beca's butt, which elicited a cute squeal from the shorter girl.

"Well er, goodnight then," Beca said as she showed them to the door.

"Night Becs." Stacie kissed her on the cheek

"Good night Beca," Aubrey took the brunette's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Night Bec. Sleep well, breathed Chloe in Beca's ear as she squeezed her tightly, and then let her finger trail lightly over Beca's rear and up her arm as she went out of the door.

Beca sighed as she closed the door and leaned back against it. Her mind was swimming. Her emotions were all over the place. She'd come to the reunion with just more than a little hope that Chloe might still harbour feelings for her, in the way that she did for the redhead. Those feelings that she'd oh so stupidly refused to acknowledge, but she'd come away finding out that not only were Chloe and Aubrey were a thing, but Chloe Aubrey and Stacie were a thing and not being completely upset by it all. She'd felt something else spark. Something not quite usual, maybe not quite normal, but something... what was it Aubrey was trying to tell her? Special?

She still had it bad for Chloe, she knew that much. But now she was seeing Stacie and Aubrey in a different light. "Oh yeah, it'll be the us all being naked together thing and hands, fingers and tongues being in places that... yeah... that'll be it," she thought.

She was still in a kind of daze as she went about her bedtime regime before finally climbing in to bed and clicking the light off. Closing her eyes, her mind swam with visions of Chloe smiling at her. Her senses were filled with the memory of her perfume, the way she smelled, but it wasn't she Chloe, it was Aubrey and Stacie. The combined scent of their skin came back at her, mingling in memory, and as she started to doze, and succumb to sleep Chloe's clothes had dissolved along with her own. Stacie and Aubrey were entangled, as naked as Chloe and Beca, and inviting them into the tangle, to be as one...


End file.
